


You Keep Me Up At Night

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Calls, M/M, Pre-confession, Sleepy Talking, falling asleep "together", half confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Kuroo lays awake debating which could be worse: risking the wrath of Sawamura and call him at this hour, or end up getting no sleep.The prompt was: I called you at 2AM because I need you.Unfortunately, I cannot locate a link to the original post to share the list I got this from.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Ship Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	You Keep Me Up At Night

Kuroo tosses and turns, groaning as he tugs his hair in deep frustration. He should have been asleep hours ago but his stupid brain just won’t shut up. Anxiety seeps into his bones making him ache and he just _can’t_. He can’t stop thinking about Sawamura. It’s terrifying, the depth of his feelings, unspoken and boiling up inside as if his body were a pressure cooker and he’s about to explode. He sits up, sweat building on his brow and tension in his muscles. 

Finally, he can’t take it anymore. He’ll risk the wrath of Sawamura, he just—

A buzzing on his bedside table makes him nearly jump out of his skin. Placing one hand to his chest where his heart beats a rapid tattoo, he extends the other to his phone. His heart rate increases when he sees who texted him. 

Sawamura Daichi. 

**Are you awake?**

Kuroo blinks at the screen. Is he dreaming? More likely hallucinating but he errs on the side of hope and hits the call button before he changes his mind.

Sawamura’s voice, still deep even in a whisper answers, “Hey, sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t,” Kuroo is quick to assure him, “I was already awake.”

“Can’t sleep either huh?”

Kuroo shakes his head despite Sawamura not being able to see him. “Nope, wide awake.” _Thinking about you. About how this weekend is our last camp before our run to Nationals._

Sawamura lets out a sigh, followed by what sounds like a yawn.

Kuroo grins and can’t help teasing, “Wow, boring you already?”

There’s a huff of quiet laughter then a few beats of silence before Sawamura’s voice, somehow even quieter, says, “I just… I…”

“You can tell me anything, Sawamura,” Kuroo says without thought, without calculating what could or could not happen. 

Another pause, a deep breath and then, “I guess I just needed to hear your voice.”

Kuroo’s heart, so frantic before, surprisingly calms at this revelation. He hums as he shifts under his covers and replies, “Same, to be honest.”

“I’d love to unpack what that means but… maybe tomorrow. When we’re together and it’s not 2:00 AM.”

Kuroo nods. It would be best to say goodnight (or good morning) and go to sleep. But he’s not ready to hang up. “In that case, maybe let’s just… sleep together?”

His voice is soft and breathy, a little anxiety creeping back in because what if this is too weird?

“That sounds great.”

Kuroo hums again, sets his phone on the mattress near him and turns it on speaker. “G’night, Sawamura.”

“Good night, Kuroo.” 


End file.
